


Wanna Share?

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, JohnKarkat, Other, children au, johnkat - Freeform, kid AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble prompt<br/>"I’m really allergic to the food the school is serving and I didn’t bring a lunch, but you are nice enough to share your lunch with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Share?

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh i kind of rushed the ending sry..

John gulped as he entered the cafeteria. It was his first day here seeing as he just transferred from Austin, Texas to America with his Dad. He had to leave his friend Dave behind which made him extremely upset and lonely. The good news though is that he can finally meet two of his online friends Jade and Rose. He’d just have to find them first…

Taking a deep breath, John walked towards the cafeteria line. He waited in line for about ten minutes before finally walking up to the front. Grabbing a tray he paled as he saw that they were serving lima beans and mashed potatoes for lunch. As much as he hated to say this he was deathly allergic to lima beans. They made his throat feel small and leave him itching for a few days. He was utterly disgusted at the way mashed potatoes felt in your mouth too.

Sighing he put his tray back and got off the line much to people’s dismay for wasting their time waiting on him. He frowned as he looked towards the loud cafeteria tables. His stomach growled as he reached into his backpack.

Nothing but textbooks. Guess he forgot to bring his lunch today. John Egbert you are a goober.

John’s frowned deepened into something akin to sadness as his stomach growled its agreement.

“Hey kid.” He heard a younger voice say from over to his right. He looked up and saw a boy maybe a year or two younger than him sat at a table by himself. He had dark-brown hair and caramel colored skin with freckles. He was wearing a red and gray hoodie and some black jeans as far as John could see. He had burgundy eyes and a slightly pissed off look on his face.

‘Well he’s just a ray of sunshine.’ John thought as he examined the boy. ‘I’ll call him Crab boy!’

‘Crab boy’, as John had deemed him, was probably nine years old as it seemed and had a tray of food in front of him. He patted the seat next him and motioned for John to sit. “Are you hungry?”

John nodded as he walked over to him. “Yeah. I forgot my lunchbox at home! Dad will probably be mad at me…” He said taking a seat.

“Well that’s dumb.” The boy rolled his eyes at John. “I doubt he’d be mad though.”

“Huh.”

The boy seemed to think something over for a moment before turning to look at him. “Do you wanna share?”

John beamed before looking at the boy and smiling. “Really?!”

“Yeah.”

John thanked the boy and hugged him. The boy was flustered by this action though and pushed him off shortly afterwards. “Anyway. You can have half of my sandwich. See my Dad cut it into triangles.”

“Cool!”

“My mama gave me this apple and my other Dad packed me juice and water. You can have the water if you want and maybe the apple.”

The boy was in the middle of sharing out his food to John when John raised a tiny eyebrow. “Wait you have two Dads and a Mom?”

“Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?” He questioned with a pout.

“No, dude. That’s so cool! I only have a Dad.”

“What happened to your mom?”

“Dad says she fell asleep for a long time I think?”

“Huh. Well I hope you see her again.”

“Thanks! Hey what’s your name by the way?”

“It’s Karkat Vantas.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m John Egbert!” They both went to shake hands as they saw the adults do but paled as they touched each others’ sticky hands. Those sandwiches had too much jam…

Despite that the two bonded quickly and ended up becoming the best of friends. The two were inseparable, even all the way up to college, and after that. And thus with gay marriage being legalized the two finally got married.


End file.
